Poké Wars: El Escuadrón Zero
by Janus366
Summary: En un futuro no muy lejano, la humanidad ha iniciado el contraataque para defenderse del genocidio de Ho-Oh. Para lograrlo, se han creado diversas armas de destrucción. Vive las experiencias del Escuadrón Zero mientras aprenden a convivir juntos y a utilizar una de las armas más avanzadas en existencia: el Overlord. Basado en Poké Wars, escrito por Cornova.


**Lamento en tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo de La Supervivencia. Se han mezclado las dificultades universitarias (al menos ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno) y uno de los peores enemigos de un escritor: un bloqueo mental que me ha dificultado seguir escribiendo, o si lo hago, de manera lenta y pausada.  
**

**En compensación por la tardanza, publicaré este fic que originalmente estaba en desarollo desde antes de marzo pero que recién ahora consideré en publicar. Esta historia está basada en fanfics de Cornova como Poké Wars: The Pokémon They Carried, en donde se hecha un vistazo al futuro de la saga que se torna más como una historia bélica que una de supervivencia. Puede ser que aparezcan cameos y referencias a otras historias que le permitan saber como están algunos personajes o que futuro les espera.  
**

******14/3/2012: Me he dado cuenta que era ilegal publicar letras de canciones en este sitio. Así que para evitar riesgos, las he eliminado. Aunque en mi humilde opinión, encuentro hipócrita exigir esto cuando de por si ya estamos rompiendo derechos de autor cuando ocupamos universos como el de pokemon en nuestras historias. ¿Cual es el problema de utilizar una canción si le damos el crédito al autor original? Realmente no entiendo.**

* * *

**El Proyecto Overlord**

**0600 Horas, 3 de Marzo, 005 DRL (Después de la Remoción de los Limitadores)**

**Lugar: Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Armamentística de la Corporación Orretech, en algún lugar de la región de Orre.**

**Ubicación exacta: Confidencial.**

El sol se levantaba por el horizonte para empezar a calentar las resecas y áridas tierras del gran desierto que cubría la región de Orre. En un punto del inmenso yermo árido, se encontraba una de las instalaciones de la División de Investigación y Desarrollo Armamentístico de la compañía Orretech dedicada al desarrollo de nuevas y mejores armas para la guerra contra Ho-Oh y sus generales. Ese día iba a ser más intenso de lo usual ya que habría una visita de gran importancia: un representante del alto mando del ejército vendría a observar y reportar el estado de avance de la más reciente arma que la corporación estaba construyendo. Un arma, que según los representantes de la compañía, ayudaría a tornar la balanza a favor de la humanidad en la guerra. Junto al representante, el general Thomas Wellington, vendrían los tres pilotos de la fuerza aérea solicitados por la compañía para encargarse de las pruebas de la nueva arma, siendo los detalles actuales y rodeados en un manto de estricto secreto.

Las actividades en el centro de desarrollo habían comenzado desde temprano, a pesar de que se habían organizado los preparativos desde ayer, aún quedaban varios detalles que acabar.

"¡Despiértate idiota! ¡Estas atrasado y ya llega el general con su comitiva!" Gritaba una mujer a un hombre desde la puerta de su habitación. El hombre dormía en una pequeña cama, en una habitación mugrienta y desordenada utilizada por los mecánicos del centro.

"Solo… Cinco minutos… más…" Murmuraba en voz baja, negándose a levantarse más temprano de lo habitual.

"¡Loran! ¿No estabas ayer tan emocionado de que podrías por fin ver el Proyecto Overlord?"

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe, acordándose de que hoy por fin exhibirían la nueva arma.

"¡Verdad que hoy por fin podré ver el prototipo!" Gritó emocionado mientras se levantaba velozmente y se colocaba su mono de mecánico azul y sus demás prendas de su trabajo. Se acordó de lo mucho que había esperado este día e intentaba arreglarse rápidamente. La mujer suspiró y se retiró.

"Nos vemos… Los otros deben ya de estar tomando el desayuno, si no te apuras te quedarás sin comer…" Le dijo con resignación mientras salía al pasillo.

"¡No tienes que repetírmelo!" Le gritó mientras se lavaba la cara en el sucio lavatorio de su cuarto e intentaba peinar su desordenado cabello pelirrojo.

Loran Taylor, de veinticuatro años, trabajaba desde hace un año en el centro de investigación como mecánico. Había sido trasladado desde otra instalación de la compañía Orretech para mantener y reparar los vehículos del centro, además de ser instruido y trabajar en las posibles nuevas armas de la compañía. Su gran talento en todo tipo de maquinaria había llamado la atención de los directivos del centro de investigación y lo habían seleccionado como uno de los mecánicos de la nueva arma que presentarían. Loran se moría por ver el nuevo juguete de Orretech.

La que lo había despertado, era Zahira Brahim de veinticinco años, la cual presentaba un pasado mucho más interesante que el suyo: había nacido en el seno de una familia noble de nómades del desierto en una de las regiones vecinas de Orre. En el mundo, aun existían pequeñas tribus nómades que hasta ahora habían recibido poca o nula influencia del mundo moderno, que viajaban de un lado a otro en búsqueda de agua y alimento para sus pokemon de carga. Zahira era hija de un jefe de estas tribus nómades por lo que al principio había vivido en una situación bastante acomodada en comparación con el resto de su tribu. Había vivido su niñez en constante lucha con su padre: su comportamiento, gustos e intereses eran considerados muy "masculinos" para su padre, el deseaba una doncella que fuera un bastión de feminidad y delicadeza que en el futuro su matrimonia sería arreglado con el hijo del líder de alguna otra tribu. Zahira, era todo lo contrario: su personalidad era dominante, ruda y poco delicada. No tenía problemas en expresar sus pensamientos y a aspirar a cosas poco "femeninas" como la mecánica, algo que la apasionaba desde el día que su vida pasó por un poblado en busca de suministros. Zahira había escapado de su tribu a los dieciséis años para empezar a trabajar de mecánica en un taller de Pueblo Pirita hasta que un día la gente de Orretech la encontró y admirados por su habilidad, la contrataron. Loran la había conocido pocos después de llegar al centro de investigación y era una de las pocas, posiblemente la única persona de todo el centro que podría considerase su amigo.

Bastantes hombres envidiaban a Loran: era amigo de la que era considerada la mujer más bella de todo el centro de investigación. Su cuerpo curvilíneo piel aceitunada, cabellera color azabache y sus misteriosos e hipnotizantes ojos de iris escarlata hacían delirar a los hombres del centro y estos consideraban que Loran era un imbécil incapaz de aprovechar su situación. Pero para Loran, Zahira era sólo una amiga, una amiga en la cual podía confiar y que le ayudaba a levantarse en todas esas difíciles mañanas cuando él no podía, algo que realmente apreciaba de ella. Zahira, al igual que Loran, había sido seleccionada como mecánica para la nueva arma. Junto con el general, ellos serían también informados junto al resto de los mecánicos seleccionados y se les instruiría en la mantención y cuidado de esta.

Tras cambiarse, Loran se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban el resto de los mecánicos de la base. Loran entró y tras saludar al cocinero y recoger su bandeja con el desayuno, se sentó junto a Zahira. Los dos eran los únicos en la mesa: nadie se sentaba al lado de ella a menos que ella lo permitiese y el único con permiso era Loran. Los demás hombres presentes intentaban mirar con el rabillo del ojo a la morena, si eran descubiertos, el castigo sería fuerte y doloroso por parte de ella. Mientras que las mujeres o miraban con envidia o reprochaban a sus compañeros.

"Hasta que al fin llegaste Loran, pensaba que te habías olvidado de lo que pasaba hoy" Le dijo recibiendo a su amigo.

"Perdón Zahi, otra vez el reloj no fue suficiente para despertarme, que bueno que me salvaste de otra." Zahi era el apodo con el que llamaba Loran a ella, siendo uno de los privilegios que tenía con ella. Todos los demás tenían que llamarla por su nombre, si a alguien se le ocurría llamarla de otra forma, como mínimo recibirían un golpe en el hocico.

"Realmente me debes muchos favores Loran, pero supongo que no podía permitirme que te quedarás sin comer. ¿Qué crees que puede ser la nueva arma?"

"Puede que sea un vehículo aéreo, he escuchado que el general vendrá acompañado de tres pilotos de la fuerza aérea, por lo que estoy seguro que será algún caza, un bombardero o algún helicóptero, quien sabe."

"¿Una nuevo vehículo aéreo? Suena interesante..."

La conversación siguió con temas similares, igual que el resto de los mecánicos. El tema en boa de todos era la nueva arma, pronto la comitiva del general llegaría y se aclararía todo el misterio alrededor del misterioso Proyecto Overlord.

Tras terminar el desayuno, los mecánicos e ingenieros elegidos por el directorio del centro salieron al exterior. Tras salir de los barracones de alojamiento, cruzaron por afuera el imponente edificio del centro de investigación de paredes blancas y grandes cristales polarizados para formarse frente a uno de los hangares del centro, en donde se encontraba la misteriosa arma que solo los científicos e ingenieros de alta categoría habían visto. Estos dos últimos se alojaban en el más cómodo, limpio y agradable edificio del centro de investigación. No es que los mecánicos sintesen envidia, pero tenían algo que realmente desearían tener: aire acondicionado, algo que muchas veces les hacía falta en esos días de calor extremo del desierto en verano.

El grupo de mecánicos seleccionados y el resto de los involucrados en el proyecto Overlord se formaron a la entrada del hangar, entre ellos estaban el directorio del centro y la mente maestra del proyecto: el Profesor Newton Graceland. Un hombre rodeado de rumores y misterios, ya que hasta hace unos pocos años no se sabía absolutamente nada de él. Algunos decían que había estado cumpliendo una misión o realizando una investigación secreta, que había estado varios años viajando por el mundo e incluso se contaban algunos rumores más descabellados como el que decía que se había perdido en una dimensión alterna y que hasta hace poco había podido escapar, algo sencillamente ridículo.

Tras formarse en la entrada del hangar, la comitiva de recepción tuvo que mantenerse parada ante el abrasante sol de la mañana por unos quince infernales minutos. El doctor Graceland parecía ser el único que no se veía afectado: solo miraba el horizonte en espera de la caravana.

"Ahí vienen" Dijo este cuando la caravana apareció en el horizonte.

Todos enfocaron en la dirección que miraba Newton y comprobaron que estaba en lo cierto: una gran comitiva de Humvees armados con ametralladoras escoltaban una limusina y se acercaban velozmente al centro de investigación.

La llegada de los Humvee fue marcada por una gran cortina de polvo que envolvió a todos los presentes, tras disiparse, la limusina apareció detenida frente a ellos y sus ocupantes bajaron: un hombre de mediana edad vestido con sus aparejos de general, veía en buen estado físico y tenía un espeso bigote marrón que acompañaba y sus ojos oscuros. También se bajaron dos hombres y una mujer vestidos con uniformes de la fuerza aérea. La mujer era de aspecto joven, alta, de piel blanca, llevaba gafas de sol y era de cabello color verde. Otro piloto era hombre de cabello azul claro, también era joven y de piel blanca. El último hombre parecía mayor: tendría unos cuarenta años, era grande, de cabello corto blanco y de piel curtida y bronceada. Los tres llevaban gafas de sol.

Tras bajarse los cuatro ocupantes, toda la comitiva de bienvenida realizó un saludo militar, el único que no lo hizo fue el mismo Profesor Graceland.

"Newton Graceland, tan insolente como siempre…" Le dijo en un tono calmo, como si lo conociera a la perfección y no lo reprendió como cualquiera habría hecho.

"Usted sabe, general Wellington, yo soy un simple científico y no me siente obligado a respetar protocolos militares…"

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron seriamente a los ojos, mientras el resto de la comitiva deseaba que dejaran de estar ahí parados ya que se estaban muriendo de calor.

"No he venido a discutir sobre el ejército y sus protocolos, he venido a ver el arma y darle su aprobación…"

"Por supuesto general" Le contestó Newton "Le aseguro que esta arma que ha estado en desarrollo por dos años no lo decepcionará"

El grupo vestido de batas de laboratorio alrededor de Zero empezaron a cuchichear mientras la comitiva rompía la formación y se acercaban a las grandes puertas del hangar, daba la impresión de que estaban preocupados, preocupados que el arma detrás de las enormes puertas de metal no causara la impresión que deseaban, como si tuviesen miedo de lo que había ahí a lo mejor no agradaría al general.

"_¿Qué arma será esta?"_ Se preguntaba Loran al lado de Zahira. _"¿Qué arma es como para que los científicos estén tan alterados?"_

La comitiva avanzó hasta que Newton anunció que se detuvieran, indicó a un hombre al lado de las grandes puertas que ingresara el código de seguridad del hangar. Tras pulsar la última tecla, las puertas empezaron a deslizarse con un gran chirrido inicial. Los corazones de todos los presentes, incluidos los de Loran y Zahira palpitaban velozmente por la emoción del momento.

Las puertas terminaron de abrirse, pero la luz que se colaba en el interior del oscuro hangar no era suficiente para ver su contenido, Newton invitó a todos a pasar. La comitiva entró y las piernas de Loran temblaban de emoción, cerca de la zona oscura del hangar, Newton ordenó de nuevo que se detengan.

"Damas y caballeros, equipo de científico y técnico, general Thomas Wellington del Alto Mando del ejército y futuros pilotos de prueba. Antes de desvelar los resultados de este proyecto que ha durado dos años de desarrollo y que ha costado millones, les quiero contar un poco la historia de este proyecto. Hagamos memoria y recordemos como comenzó todo esto: este proyecto empezó hace un par de años, poco tiempo después de que aprobaran los proyectos del doctor Kaminko que tanto beneficio han traído a la humanidad en esta guerra contra Ho-Oh y sus generales. Durante la conferencia en la que Kaminko exhibió los planos de sus armas, hice notar que a pesar de que sus proyectos eran adecuados, hacía falta algo: armas como el transporte pesado Rhydon son poderosas y muy bien blindadas, pero son lentas y varios han caído en ataques masivos en las que sus defensas han sido sobrepasadas. En ese entonces, idee un plan: crear un arma que combinara la potencia de una plataforma de artillería y la movilidad de un soldado de infantería. Nunca antes en la historia se ha desarrollada un arma así. El soldado a pie, ágil y maniobrable, es débil y cae fácilmente en combate. Mientras que la artillería es poderosa, pero es lenta y sus defensas pueden ser fácilmente. Fue entonces cuando pedí la autorización y los fondos para crear un arma que combinara ambas cualidades y fuera superior a cualquier desarrollada por el Doctor Kaminko. Prometí que sería el arma definitiva, el arma que acabaría con esta guerra y que pondría de rodillas al mismo Ho-Oh. Señoras y señores, después de varios años ¡Les presento el arma que cambiará la historia!" Anunció en voz alta, señaló a la oscuridad y los grandes focos instalados en hangar iluminaron el lugar. Al fondo, se encontraba el arma.

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, los que conocían el arma se empalidecieron y se pusieron más nerviosos que nunca. El general, con la boca semi abierta, también empalideció.

"Newton… Siempre he apreciado tu talento y sé que tus ideas pueden resultar muy excéntricas aunque efectivas… Pero… Newton… En serio… ¿Es esto una broma?"

"¿Una broma general?" el director del proyecto Overlord rió en voz baja. "No general Wellington, esta es el arma, el arma en que se han invertido millones y que ha estado en desarrollo por dos años. Esta, es el arma que ganará la guerra."

El rostro del general empalideció aún más y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. El arma que hablaba tanto Newton era una especia de robot. Era considerablemente alto, de entr metros de alto y de máximo 2.5 metros de ancho. Tenía una cabeza pequeña con dos aberturas pequeñas de color negro. El torso no era muy grande, pero al parecer tenía suficiente espacio para almacenar su motor y a la cabina de un piloto. Sus brazos de hombros grandes, abultados y de forma cuadrilátera terminaban con unas manos con cinco dedos. Sus piernas lucían fuertes y robustas, anclándose al torso por los costados de lo que podría decirse que eran las caderas del robot y sus pies estaban compuestos por dos grandes dedos y un tercero que sobresalía por el talón de manera similar al espolón de un ave. Su exterior se encontraba pintado de color caqui, favorable para las condiciones del desierto en el que se encontraban.

"¡Esto no puede ser un arma!" Dijo gritando el general al director "¡Mas bien parece la fantasía de un niño! ¡Un mero juguete a gran escala! Newton… ¿Cómo ha podido gastar el presupuesto que le hemos otorgado en un robot de juguete?"

"¿Robot de juguete, general?" Preguntó "Permítame dejar pasar adelante al Doctor Leonard Collins, ingeniero en jefe y principal encargado de la elaboración y diseño del Overlord. Él le explicará lo que tiene saber sobre él."

Newton asintió a uno de los hombres de bata blanca del directorio y pasó adelante portando lo que parecía ser un pequeño disco que depositó en el suelo el tras presionar un botón en él, desplegando un holograma del Overlord. El hombre tendría entre cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años de edad, de contextura media, cabello y ojos castaños, llevaba la barba medianamente crecida además de lentes.

"El Overlord ha sido diseñado como una plataforma de combate y artillería de alta movilidad preparada para suministrar fuego de apoyo en situaciones de combate intenso, para realizar misiones de asalto o de escolta." Comenzó a explicar. "Es capaz de moverse velozmente por el campo de batalla y puede ser armado con una gran variedad de armamento a escala como ametralladoras, escopetas, fusiles de precisión, etc. Además de poder montar en sus grandes hombros armamento adicional como tubos lanzamisiles o lanzacohetes. Es capaz de limpiar grandes áreas de terreno de pokemón salvajes con su gran poder de fuego y movilidad, haciéndolo superior a cualquier tanque u otro medio de fuego pesado terrestre existente.

El Overlord está protegido con una nueva aleación que busca ofrecer la máxima protección sin reducir la movilidad, nuestros cálculos indican que es capaz de aguantar ataques de Hiperrayo aunque el fuego le sigue siendo peligroso. Se propulsa mediante un reactor nuclear ultra compacto que le suministra la gran cantidad de energía que necesita para desplazarse y le da un gran tiempo de operación. Atrás lleva una mochila que contiene propulsores que le permiten deslizarse por el suelo a grandes velocidades y de poder dar pequeños saltos y elevarse algunos metros. Se conduce desde el interior de una cabina cerrada que se entra por una escotilla en el torso y posee una computadora que recopila datos de combate y que suministra información en tiempo real, lo cual será extremadamente útil para recopilar información para el diseño de la versión definitiva del Overlord. La computadora es una versión modificada de la IA de nombre Infi desarrollada por el Profesor Newton llamada Infi 2.0 que es capaz de interactuar con el piloto mediante una interfaz holográfica.

El Overlord mide exactamente 5.8 metros de alto, 2.4 metros de largo y pesa 24 toneladas. Su velocidad de caminata es de 30 kilómetros por hora, es capaz de correr hasta un máximo de 60 y con los propulsores de la espalda puede alcanzar como máximo los 120 kilómetros por hora."

"Muchas gracias Doctor Collins por su presentación, estoy seguro que han quedado claro las características de esta arma." Decía mientras Leonard apagaba el proyector y volvía con los demás hombres del directorio.

El ambiente quedó en silencio, todos mostraban preocupación y muchos discutían la posibilidad de que Newton hubiese perdido la cordura con el robot que había ante ellos.

"Newton… Por favor… Contéstame algunas preguntas por favor…" Comenzó el general de nuevo "Veo que estas muy seguro de lo que dices y a lo mejor es cierto lo que hablas acerca de este "Overlord" pero ¿Por qué crear un arma humanoide? ¿Por qué no simplemente desarrollar un mejor tanque, un caza-bombardero o un helicóptero? ¿Por qué tiene que tener esta apariencia tan exótica y posiblemente difícil de producir? Un "tanque" con piernas es muy vulnerable a los ataques a esa región y un ataque masivo podría inmovilizarlo fácilmente. Un arma bípeda luce como algo muy poco práctico."

"General, los humanos hemos estado los últimos cuatro años luchando para sobrevivir. Los pokemón, jactándose de su superioridad de poder y en número, han colaborado con el genocidio iniciado por Oh-Ho. Estoy seguro que en el primer año, en donde hubo la mayor mortalidad, Ho-Oh y sus generales se reían de nosotros de nuestra debilidad y fragilidad, que su genocidio sería rápido y que fácilmente estaríamos acabados. Seguimos vivos gracias a nuestro intelecto y tecnología, pero es hora de contraatacar de manera fuerte, de tomar venganza por nuestros camaradas caídos.

Recuerde general, que no estamos luchando contra otros humanos como lo hemos hecho por siglos, sino que contra pokemón. Tengo más que entendido que estar arma sería inútil en una guerra convencional. El Overlord fácilmente podría ser destruido por un bombardeo intensivo de caza-bombarderos de larga distancia, entre otras armas modernas, pero recuerde que nuestros enemigos no guerrean de la misma forma que nosotros, no son humanos. Los pokemón por lo general viven en un mundo donde predomina el más grande, fuerte, rápido o inteligente. ¿Qué mejor para luchar contra ellos que un arma que sea más grande, fuerte, rápida y sumando la inteligencia humana que ellos?

Este robot, con sus rasgos humanoides, es un símbolo de nuestra especie. Será una representación de nosotros la que traerá la victoria y no las máquinas bautizadas en honor a los pokemón de Kaminko, los cuales muchas luchamos en contra. Será este robot humanoide o "mecha" lo último que verán los asesinos de nuestros seres queridos. Lo último que contemplarán será a la humanidad entera unida en esta máquina mientras son pisoteados y pulverizados por esta arma de guerra. Su gran estatura, lo suficiente grande como para ser imponente y robusto, pero no demasiado grande como para entorpecer sus funciones o que deje de ser práctico. Estoy seguro que causará pavor a la distancia y que muchos pokemon preferirán huir antes que hacerle frente al Overlord a menos que deseen una muerte rápida."

El general y los tres pilotos discutieron en voz baja por un buen rato, tras varios minutos de discusión, llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Está bien Newton, tu ganas. Seguiremos con el plan acordado y mañana comenzarán las pruebas del prototipo. Después del periodo de pruebas, determinaré si el proyecto vale la pena que continúe o si se debe detenerse. Ten en cuenta que tu pellejo está en riesgo si al final se determina que tu "robot" ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero. También recuerda que el resto del alto mando del ejército no necesariamente puede estar de acuerdo con mi decisión"

"Lo tengo más que claro" Contestó con seguridad.

"¿Solo tienes esta unidad disponible?" Preguntó el general.

"No, General Wellington. Hemos terminado de construir cinco unidades en total que servirán de recolectores de datos de combate para la producción del modelo final." Dijo mientras más focos se iluminaban mostrando cinco de las máquinas.

Tras suspirar, Wellington dio su sentencia final.

"Toda esta sorpresa del Overlord me ha afectado bastante, luego seguiremos hablando de él y las pruebas de mañana."

"Muchas gracias general, con gusto nuestro personal lo guiará a usted y a sus pilotos a sus aposentos. Antes que se vayan, les haremos entrega del manual de pilotaje del Overlord a sus tres pilotos y los instructivos de mantención a los mecánicos. Les recomiendo que cuando puedan los lean y que los mecánicos dediquen el día para acostumbrarse a la mantención de esta unidad y de los otras cuatro que hay aquí."

Tras entregar las carpetas a los pilotos y a los mecánicos, el general y los pilotos se retiraron para subirse a la limusina que los llevaría al centro de investigación mientras que el directorio se dedicó a caminar hasta él. Antes de subirse a la limusina, el piloto de cabello azul pareció observar con interés a Zahira, para luego subir e irse. A Zahira no le preocupó en lo más mínimo ya que estaba al tanto de su reputación. La mujer de pelo verde pareció verlo a él con aprensión sin que este se diera cuenta.

"_Típico, posiblemente sea su novia o amiga. Los hombres son todos tan iguales… Con excepción de Loran tal vez…" _Pensaba mientras sostenía su carpeta con la información del Overlord y miraba a Loran que no había apartado su visión del robot y que parecía estar babeando como un niño pequeño que veía un juguete nuevo tras la vitrina de una tienda.

El hombre pelirrojo no había dejado de contemplar al Overlord desde que los focos se encendieron y había escuchado cada palabra con la cual se había descrito la máquina. Zahira se le acercó mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

"Fabuloso…" Se dijo hacia sí mismo el pelirrojo en voz baja mientras el resto se iba para recibir sus instrucciones sobre el trabajo a realizar con el Overlord.

"Increíble… Realmente Newton y ese Leonard deben de estar locos o tener nervios de acero como para atreverse a crear algo así y presentarlo con calma al general…" Le comentó la chica.

"¿Loco? Por Arceus… ¡Newton y Leonard deben de ser unos genios! ¡Acaban de crear un verdadero robot de combate piloteado! ¡Nunca pensé que viviría para ver algo así!"

El solía comportaba de forma un tanto infantil y de emocionarse con facilidad en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez era mayor a lo usual.

"Es igual a esas series de ciencia ficción que miraba de pequeño ¡Exactamente igual! Como me gustaría poder subirme y manejarlo un poco…"

"Loran, compórtate. Solo somos mecánicos, podremos mantenerlos pero serán los pilotos los que los conduzcan."

"Si… Supongo que tienes razón…" Dijo en un tono triste mientras se acercaban al jefe de mecánicos que comenzaba a dar instrucciones.

Tras un par de horas en que los mecánicos del hangar comenzaron a estudiar las carpetas con los datos técnicos del Overlord, comenzaron las labores de mantención y de análisis de sus componentes. Loran se encontraba fascinado con cada detalle y a Zahira le impresionaba lo avanzado y complejo que era pero siendo al mismo tiempo bastante sencillo en sus piezas y componentes. Definitivamente, el Overlord estaba planeado para producirse en masa o por lo menos ser la base del modelo definitivo.

"¡Oye Mike! ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la cabina? Quiero poder estudiarla." Preguntó Loran a un mecánico que se encontraba adentro de la cabina estudiándola y examinándola.

"Por supuesto Loran, creo que he terminado de examinarla y ahora es tu turno." Dijo mientras se bajaba y dejaba a Loran subir.

Loran examinaba con gozo cada parte y pieza del interior. La cabina no era muy grande y algo estrecha. Estaba compuesta de un asiento con un cinturón de seguridad, lo que parecían ser dos joysticks a cada lado del asiento y un panel frontal con diversos botones y todo tipo de indicadores.

"¿Qué te parece Loran?" Le preguntó Zahira desde el exterior.

"¡Es fabuloso! ¡Casi de ensueño! ¡Es una lástima que no sea un piloto, me moriría por poder aunque sea dar un paseo con el Overlord ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti?"

"Debo admitir que está bastante bien para ser un arma bípeda, ahora también entiendo el porqué eligieron pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea. Los controles se parecen más al de un avión que a cualquier otra cosa" Le contestó ya que se había subido a la cabina de otra de las unidades presentes en el hangar

Tras jugar un rato con los controles, imaginando que lo conducía, se le acercó otro de los mecánicos.

"Ya Loran, es mi turno para subirme a la cabina, sal ahora" Le avisó

"Espera un poco más… Solo quiero sentir un poco como sería manejar esta cosa… Es una lástima que nunca podré conducirla…"

Loran dejó de manipular los controles y se quedo unos instantes quieto y pensativo.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Baja ahora!" Le gritó este.

"¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando. Creo que saldré un rato a dar una vuelta con el Overlord."

"¿Qué?" Gritó el mecánico mientras veía como Loran pulsaba un botón y la cabina se cerraba. "¡Zahira! ¡Loran se ha encerrado en el Overlord y planea encenderlo!"

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?" Gritó esta mientras corría para acercarse.

Tras acomodarse y colocarse un cinturón de seguridad, el robot pareció cobrar vida. Para su sorpresa, los botones e indicadores se encendieron automáticamente y las paredes frontales de la cabina cambiaron, mostrando una proyección de lo que parecía ser una vista en 180° adelante suyo desde la perspectiva de la cabeza.

"Esto… ¡Es genial!" Exclamó entusiasmado el joven mecánico. Antes de poder siquiera asimilar todas las cosas que veía a sus alrededor, lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

"_Bienvenido a la unidad 01 del proyecto Overlord, piloto de pruebas. Soy la IA modelo Infi 2.0 de esta unidad y se me ha bautizado como Liara. Mi misión es mantener constantemente informado al piloto, automatizar diversas funciones de la unidad, recopilar datos de combate y suministrar ayuda al conductor en todo lo que necesite"_

Loan viró su cabeza a un holograma que provenía del extremo derecho del panel de mandos. El holograma exhibía a una chica joven de cabellos rubios y peinada con dos chongos a cada lado de la cabeza. Vestía una extraña ropa de toque futurista compuesta por un vestido de falda muy ancha de color blanco, botas blancas que llegaban hasta encima de sus rodillas, un par de guantes largos igual blancos que llegaban un poco más allá de los codos y parecía tener debajo del vestido un traje entallado de cuerpo completo color negro.

"¿Uh? Vaya… Así que tú debes de ser la IA que hablaba el Doctor Leonard. Dime Liara ¿Cómo conduzco esta cosa?"

"_La unidad 01 se encuentra en modo de espera, para encender el generador, gire la llave de paso junto al reproductor holográfico en donde me encuentro."_

Tras obedecer, muchas luces de los paneles se encendieron y el ruido del generador comenzó a resonar. En el exterior, todos los demás vieron horrorizados como las cuencas negras del Overlord se iluminaban con un brillo rojo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Loran las ha cagado! ¡Aléjense todos que Loran ha encendido al Overlord!" Gritó el mecánico a todo el mundo.

"_Para iniciar el desplazamiento de la unidad mueva los dos palancas a los lados y pulse ambos pedales con suavidad"_

"Esto se ve fácil…" Comentó el pelirrojo mientras movía las cuatro palancas y el Overlord comenzaba a desplazarse, Zahira observaba horrorizada como la unidad empezaba a caminar lentamente para abandonar al hangar.

"¡Loran! ¡Regresa a la realidad! ¡Esta cosa no es juguete! ¡No eres un piloto, solo un simple mecánico! ¡Esta arma puede ser muy peligrosa y no voy a permitir que hagas una tontería para satisfacer una estúpida fantasía infantil!"

"¡Por supuesto que entiendo que esta es un arma de de guerra!" Comenzó a gritar mientras su voz se oía afuera gracias a un altavoz. "¡Y también sé que nunca podré volverme un piloto y que nunca podré manejar un arma como esta! ¡Pero si no hago algo ahora, no podré nunca cumplir mi sueño mientras esos tres pilotos se regodean con el Overlord yo estaré condenado a ser siempre el mecánico sin poder nunca manejarlo! ¡No piensa tolerar esta injusticia! ¡Tampoco pienso robármelo, solo quiero conducirlo un poco!"

"¡Loran, detente! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!" Gritaba a todo pulmón la chica, pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso y continuó marcha.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… Debo hacer algo para detenerse a ese cabeza hueca…" _Pensaba la mujer mientras observaba a su alrededor y se detuvo a contemplar a la segunda unidad presente en el hangar a la cual se había subido para examinarla.

"_No me queda otra… ¡Debo perseguir a ese imbécil antes que cause un desastre mayor!"_

Zahira corrió hacia el segundo Overlord y se subió a la cabina.

"¡Zahira! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le gritó otro mecánico.

"¡Detener al idiota de Loran antes que cause un accidente!"

"¡Espera Zahira! ¡Tu no eres una piloto, no puedes conducir esa cosa!"

Zahira no le hizo caso a las advertencias del mecánico y se adentró en la cabina. Tras comprobar rápidamente su alrededor, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se encendieron los paneles y se desplegó la proyección frontal de la cabeza. También apareció y se presentó la IA de la unidad 02.

"_Bienvenido a la unidad 02 del proyecto Overlord, piloto de pruebas. Soy la IA modelo Infi 2.0 de esta unidad y se me ha bautizado como Elli. Mi misión es mantener constantemente informado al piloto, automatizar diversas funciones de la unidad, recopilar datos de combate y suministrar ayuda al conductor en todo lo que necesite"_

"No es que quiera parecer maleducada con las presentaciones, Elli, pero necesito perseguir a un idiota que se ha llevado una de las unidades y necesito alcanzarlo ya" Le gritó desesperada.

"_Para iniciar el movimiento, gire la llave de paso y mueva las palancas deslizantes hacia adelante y presione ambos pedales con suavidad"_

Tras encender la unidad 02, Zahira inició el movimiento, saliendo en búsqueda de Loran. Tras caminar fuera del hangar, vio a Loran correr con la unidad 01 hacia el desierto.

"¡WOOHOO!" Gritó de alegría mientras pulsaba los dos pedales de la cabina con fuerza y el robot encendía los propulsores de la espalda mientras aceleraba y deslizaba a gran velocidad.

Las alarmas del centro de investigación empezaron a sonar y los megáfonos comenzaron a soltar advertencias.

"_¡Unidades Overlord 01 y 02! ¡Deténganse en este mismo instante! ¡Están sustrayendo piezas de armamento militar sin autorización!"_

"¡Elli! ¿Me puedes poner en contacto con la unidad 01?"

"_Contacto con la unidad 01 establecido"_

"¡Loran! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡La estas cagando y toda la base se ha vuelto loca por tu culpa!" Gritó Zahira mientras Loran recibía una un contacto por video en el extremo inferior derecho de la proyección externa.

"¿Zahira? ¿No me digas que me estás siguiendo en otro Overlord?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡Por supuesto cabeza de chorlito! ¡Bájate en este mismo instante o me veré a hacerlo yo misma!"

Loran sonrió en una pequeña risa maliciosa.

"Atrápame si puedes…"

"¡Loran…!"

Súbitamente cortó la comunicación y pulsó un botón y los pedales de nuevo, dando un gran salto con los propulsores.

"¡Liara! ¡Sintonízame con la radio de la base! Tengo ganas de oír un poco de música…"

"_De inmediato… Sintonización realizada" _

Liara sintonizó la radio que tenía la base, había sintonizado la radio justo al inicio de una canción inspiradora para él.

"¡Loran! ¡Detente!" Gritó Zahira de Nuevo mientras esperaba que la cortina de polvo se disipara para poder ubicar a Loran.

"Ahí estas, pequeño desgraciado…" Se dijo a si misma al ver a Loran que la miraba de frente. Ella intentó abalanzarse sobre Loran de un salto con los propulsores pero terminó ella sobre el suelo resquebrajado por la sequedad del desierto de Orre.

"¡Whoops! Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres alcanzarme" Le dijo por el video-comunicador a Zahira.

"¡Pues ahí voy!" Le respondió mientras ella se levantaba y también daba un salto para intentar alcanzarlo en el aire.

"_Vaya, parece que está aprendiendo rápido…" _Pensó Loran.

"¡Grrr….!" Gruñó la mecánica mientras ambos robots se igualaban en altura.

Los dos robots se miraron cara a cara. Zahira intentó torpemente agarrar a Loran pero activó los propulsores de su máquina y se alejo de ella. Zahira dio un grito de enojo mientras su unidad caía al suelo y levantaba otra nube de polvo. Tras levantarse, vio a Loran parado frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso soy demasiado para ti?"

"¡Las pagarás!" gritó mientras iniciaba una carrera y trataba de agarrar a Loran, lo que logró a medias ya que ambas máquinas iniciaron un forcejeo de brazos. Tras pegar un grito, Zahira logró tumbar a Loran y ambos comenzaron a rodar por una ladera.

Ambos pilotos gruñían mientras intentaban recuperar el control de sus máquinas.

Tras dejar de rodar por la ladera, ambos terminaron un tanto lejos el uno del otro.

"¿Crees que con eso me voy a rendir? ¿Eh?" Gritó Loran mientras corrió con un puño alzado en dirección a Zahira.

"¡Esto se está extendiendo demasiado, Loran! ¡No me obligues a tener que dañarte a ti o al Overlord!"

Zahira pudo bloquear el puñetazo con un movimiento preciso y sostuvo el brazo del Overlord de Loran. Intentó golpear con el otro pero Zahira dio un empujón que derribó a Loran que se levantó rápidamente. Este otra vez se abalanzó para continuar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Grrr…!" Gruñó Zahira

"¡Ngh…!" Gruñó Loran de vuelta.

Ambos intentaban realizar movimientos torpes con sus unidades Overlord pero los dos eran inexperimentados y muchas de sus maniobras salían torpemente realizadas.

Loran había sido agarrado otra vez pero este activó sus propulsores y ambos se elevaron en el aire, tras dar un grito, Loran apagó los propulsores y utilizó el peso de su Overlord para aplastar a Zahira. Tras un pequeño grito por el impacto contra el suelo, ambos comenzaron una lucha recostados en el suelo en base a puñetazos y golpes poco ortodoxos que abollaban levemente el blindaje el blindaje de ambos robots.

"¡Hasta cuando te vas a rendir!" Gritó Zahira.

"¡Nunca!" Le contestó de vuelta el pelirrojo.

Tras un intercambio más de golpes en el suelo, Zahira finalmente logró inmovilizar a Loran: utilizó las piernas de su unidad para aplastar las de Loran y logró tomar las manos de su máquinas para dejarlas completamente extendidas e inmovilizadas. El peso de la unidad 02 imposibilitaba todo movimiento para Loran y tras unos minutos de forcejeo en que los servo-mecanismos de ambas máquinas chirriaron, Loran admitió la derrota. Coincidió con el término de la canción, tras la cual Loran apagó la radio.

"Esta bien, Zahi, tu ganas, me has ganado..." Dijo tras cerrar los ojos y soltar las palancas de su asiento y la unidad 01 dejó de ofrecer resistencia. A lo mejor había sido derrotado, pero estaba tan feliz de haber podido utilizar y luchado con el robot de sus sueños que pensaba que si tuviese que morir en ese instante, no habría persona más contenta en el mundo que él.

"_¡Ambos! ¡Desciendan de las unidades 01 y 02 y pongan las manos en alto!"_

Los humvees de la escolta del general habían llegado al lugar de la lucha y apuntaban con sus gatlings a las cabinas. Zahira levantó lentamente su robot y ambas cabinas se abrieron. Ambos mecánicos descendieron de sus cabinas respectivas y descendieron con las manos en alto. Dos militares se les acercaron y los redujeron.

"¡Ustedes están en serios problemas! ¡Ya verán lo que les pasa por robar equipo militar!"

"¿Ves Loran? ¡La has cagado completamente!" Gritó enfurecida Zahira.

"¿Cagado? No me importa… He cumplido el sueño de mi vida y ya puedo morir tranquilo…" Respondió con calma y serenidad mientras ambos eran arrastrados a un humvee.

"Además… No era mi interés robarlo… Solo quería llevar de paseo al Overlord…"

Ambos mecánicos se sentaron en la parte de atrás del humvee y partieron velozmente de vuelta al centro de investigación para confrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como habrán visto, soy un fan del género mecha y si se dan cuenta, en el anime muchas veces se ve al Equipo Rocket utilizar todo tipo de robots por lo que no es una idea tan descabellada. Si se perdieron con algun detalle sobre el desarollo armamentístico como las referencias al Doctor Kaminko, digamos que es un científico loco que sale en Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, que en esta continuidad, se dedica a desarollar armamento nombrado en honor a diversos pokemon y es descrito en The Pokémon They Carried.  
**


End file.
